Rocket Experiment
by UzumakiNasadi
Summary: Ashleigh is kicked out of her house, then kidnapped by Team Rocket! Could things get any worse! Find out in this adventure!
1. Chapter 1: Captured

My 3rd Pokemorph fic! I like this one, I spent lots of time on this!

* * *

I felt my arm pop as I hit the side walk hard. "AND DON'T COME BACK!" my dad screamed, and slammed the door. Great… I stood up and walked off, I needed a walk, clear my head… oh, you're confused, aren't you? Sorry, I got a little ahead of myself. Well, my name is Ashleigh, I'm 16, and I have mid back length golden hair, down as usual. My eyes are hazel green. As for my clothes, I am wearing a plain pair of jeans, and a curve hugging black shirt. Ahhh, now my father. He simply must be in control at all times, if you don't like it; you leave, or are thrown out. I suppose you can guess my case. My mother wouldn't stand for him either, and would you like to know how he dealt with it? Well, we are 600 miles apart, and I'm lucky to see her once every six months. My father _tried_ to raise me to be an obedient clone. But I have no intention whatsoever of letting that happen. And so now I'm on my own, no money, no shelter, no food. And the sad thing is, I have no way to contact child abuse, as I have no cell phone, and my father is quite a good actor. Everyone thinks he's a funny, laughing, and generally nice guy. I need a candid camera. Well moping won't help me.

I shuffled my feet slowly over the sidewalk. Suddenly a very suspicious looking black SUV slowly rolled by. I glared at it, daring it to try and kidnap me. I have my brown belt in karate, bring it on. The car slowly stopped in front of me, and three people filed out. I gasped at them; they were wearing 'Team Rocket' outfits.

"Now listen here missy, you can get in the car, or we can knock you out." one of them said. I nodded slowly. "Smart choice." He said and stepped forward. Right into my trap. "YA!" I called and kicked him where the sun don't shine. The man doubled over in pain, then fell to the ground unconscious. "Yo, bring it!" I called to the others. One of them sent a punch my way, which I easily blocked. "Oi, step it up a notch." I mocked. The man who threw the punch tried to kick me, but I grabbed his leg and knocked him backwards and he hit his head so hard he was knocked out. The third one grabbed me from behind, so I back-kicked him. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and glanced to see a dart sticking into my flesh. I moaned and collapsed.

* * *

So I hope you liked it, please don't flame, but constructive criticism is good. I don't own Pokemon. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Team Rocket lab

All I have to say is thanks to soaringdragon43 for reviewing.

My head throbbed, I had no clue where I was, and I heard voices. "She's waking up!" I heard. I blinked my eyes wearily. A tall brunette stood in front of me. She grinned at me. I noticed I was in a hospital bed, in the clothes I was wearing when my dad kicked me out. I grinned at my last memory. "Wh-what happened t-to m-my kidnappers?"

"Oh, you did a number on them." I smiled. But that quickly changed to a frown. "Where am I?" I asked. "The team rocket scientist base." I let a small growl escape my throat. What… did I just growl? "Here, you wanna try and get up?" the woman, who I would guess to be in her early 20's, held her hand out to me. I grasped the hand, and slowly sat up. "Umm…" the woman fidgeted nervously. "Would you like a mirror to see your reflection?" she finally got out. "Oh, sure." I replied. She handed it to me and I gasped. It looked like I had long brown ears. I also realized I had a fluffy brown tail with a white tip. I handed her the mirror back. I slowly breathed in and out. "I'm okay." I mumbled to myself. "What the flip is going on and why am I in a science lab?"I lowly and darkly asked.

The woman sighed before answering. "Team Rocket are kidnapping innocent bystanders to experiment on. Right now, their working on completing a formula the makes a Pokemorph. A Pokemorph is a cross between a human and a Pokémon." The woman said sadly. "Oi, what in the flying flip gives them the freakin right to randomly waltz up and go 'Hello, we need you for an experiment.' And kidnap people! Flip people's rights!" I said a little louder than normal.

"Don't worry, they aren't really abusive, as long as you're good." She tried to calm me down. "Well, I hope its better then how my father treated me." I said blankly. "Your father?" the woman asked. I nodded. "I'll tell you the story, if ya want." I saw her nod. "Well, I live- I mean lived with my father, as my parents are divorced, and he is so far beyond control freak it isn't funny. My mom wouldn't stand for his controlling personality, and now she lives 600 miles away from me, and I get to see her once every six months if I'm lucky. I opted not to become his little clone, and just before I was kidnapped, he had thrown me out of his house for good. And he was abusive, too. Every time I did something , he always, always finds a way it's wrong, and focused on that, and I don't think I've every heard him say 'good job'. And in public, he acted all cheery and happy, but in the house he was a monster. And he always found something I did that was punishable. And boy does he have a nasty punch!" I finished. I saw a tear fall down the woman's face.

"Oh, don't cry, I got used to it, it's really not big enough to cry over." I mumbled trying to comfort her. She wiped her cheeks and smiled. "I'm okay, it's just…I used to work at the children's abuse center around here, and I once got a phone call about a girl like you." I cocked my head to the side. "What's her name?" I asked. "It was a common name… but spelled different… sorry can't remember." She said. I felt my eyes widen. "Was it perhaps Ashleigh, spelled A-s-h-l-e-i-g-h?" I asked. "Oh, yeah, you know her, I mean if somehow we get outta here, I might be able to help her!" the woman smiled. I smiled too, but I think was probably the saddest smile I've ever smiled. "I'm Ashleigh." the woman's eyes widened considerably. "I remember the girl's last name, what's yours?" "Kinta." "Oh my gosh! You are her!" the woman yelped.

She walked to my side. "Tina Johnson." She held a hand out to me. "Ashleigh Kinta." I smiled and shook her hand. "So, that report I got was a while ago, how old are you now?" Tina asked. "16, 17 in a few months." I said. "Yes… um I've some sad news for you." She frowned. "Your mother… she was killed last month." I felt my whole world come crashing down. My mom was the only reason to keep going. I always had the hope that even if I was kicked out, like I was, I could get to her, be with her. She was my only escape rope, and I felt like it had just snapped.

I crumpled onto the floor in a crying heap. Tina sat beside me and patted my back gently. After a few minutes I was able to stop. "H-how?" I asked. "A drunken driver crashed into her." I felt a growl deep in my throat. Then it turned to a whimper. Man, eevee's must be dog like. I grabbed Tina in a hug and sobbed into her shoulder. "Sh, it'll be all right." She cooed. I looked up at her with a tear stained face. "No. It won't. I have no where to go. My father told me not to come back, I can't stay with any of my family members on his side, and all of my family on my mom's side are dead." I sobbed.

"Listen, if we get out, I'll help you." Tina smiled. "R-really" I looked up. She nodded. "Thank you." I wiped my face with my sleeve. "Um…sorry if ya know, this is blunt, but um… you don't look like a pokemorph." I stumbled through. "Oh, it's fine." She removed her coat, and I saw she had two brown wings sticking out of her back. "Oh" was all I said.

"So Tina-chan, where are we?" I asked, grinning. "Tina…chan?" she raised an eyebrow at me. "It means friend in Japan." I said. "Well, this is America." "Yes, well I'm obsessed with the anime Naruto, which was created in Japan!" I said. "Oh, and something I'm still confused on the fact that this is no!"I frowned. "Got me there." Tina shrugged. I swished my tail in aggravation. "Well, back to where we are." I started. "Oh yeah, Team Rocket own this building, it's kinda like a jail, lots of cells, that stuff. "Oh. But where are we?" I said, seeing we were in a room that looked like a lab. "They keep new people here until they wake up, then move them. I'm going to be your room mate." Tina smiled.

"Ne, alright." Suddenly a small door on the right side of the room opened. "So you're awake." He laughed at me then. "What?" I cocked my head to the side. "You got what you deserved, beating me up like that." He laughed. I got into my fighting position, which was my front foot diagonal and my back foot straight. "You wanna repeat?" I asked, and added a punch to emphasize my point. He laughed even harder. I walked up to him; he was a few inches taller than me. Suddenly I brought my knee up, and kneed him in the stomach. "You wanna test me?" I asked, my hazel green eyes blazing. "Ugh, no." he stated. I nodded , and walked back over to Tina, who trying to hold back giggles. "I'm here to lead you to your room." He said. I nodded. He left, and Tina followed, me bringing up the rear. I frowned when I realized she was a good 6 inches taller than me.

The grunt lead through room after room, and finally he stopped. The room was really bear, concrete walls, two beds, a bathroom, and a desk in one corner. The grunt shoved Tina and I in roughly. He quickly locked the door and left. I looked through the window and saw it was night.

I jumped onto the window sill and stared at the full moon. I swished m tail a little, and heard Tina shuffling something. I turned to see she was searching the desk. "Anything good?"I asked. She stood up and shook her head. I scowled and turned back to the window. "It's late, you ready for bed?" I heard Tina ask. I nodded and slowly walked over to the bed. I laid down on the hard mattress, and shivered. I sat up and frowned. Tina sat next to me. I noticed two sloppily folded blankets at the foot of the bed. I grabbed them and tossed one to Tina. She smiled at me. I unfolded the thin green blanket and laid back down. I felt my eyes heavy with sleep. Soon I was asleep.

* * *

You like? Well, please review, I don't own Pokemon, and thanks for reading!

UzumakiNasadi


	3. Chapter 3: Devon

3rd chapter! This is the fic I've spent the time on, so I'm very happy about how it's coming together.

And thanks for the review Felix the Eeveetrainer! I'm a big fan of eevee and the eeveelutions too! -hands you 1 huge bar of Hershey's chocolate-

And thank you soaringdragon43 for the review. -hands you 1 huge bar of Hershey's chocolate-

* * *

I woke up to a loud banging. I bolted up into a sitting position and looked around. A team rocket grunt stood outside my cell and was banging a stick on one of the bars. I growled at him, which made him stop. "Wake up your friend." He said and left. I slowly shook Tina's shoulder. She didn't respond. "Oi, that banging hurts my ears, you better wake up or I'll go deaf. So wake up NOW!" Tina jumped when I yelled 'NOW'. "Ow, that hurt." She rubbed her ear. I flick my ear in annoyance and frowned. "But that banging hurt mine." I said and flattened my ears against my head.

She stopped rubbing her ear and smiled. "Guess what." She said. "What?" "I feel happy!" she smiled. "Ooooook." I said and got off the bed. Tina did too, and stretched her wings. Soon the same grunt came back to our room. "Come." He said and opened the door. Tina exited, while I scowled at the man. "Come." He said again. I followed, but boy, I didn't like it. He led us into a large room, filled with pokemorphs. Tina immediately walked off. I frowned and followed her."Where are we?" I asked. "Breakfast." She answered. I nodded. She led me to a buffet looking thing, and I simply followed. She grabbed a plate and served herself a few things, which I also did. She led me to a few seats, and I gratefully sat down. "Hello" I suddenly heard a loud voice echo in the room. I looked to see a tall man standing up at a podium. "We have a new girl today." He said. "Her name is Ashleigh." I blushed. "Now, today we have a change." He started. "We will change your roommates so that a male and female share the same room." He finished. "Come and wait for your roommate when you finish." And with that he walked away.

I sighed, and continued eating my food. I finished before Tina and stood up. I grabbed my dish and put it in the small container near the trash can. I walked over to the table to get my roommate. "Hello." The tall man greeted me as I walked up. "Yo." I said, irritated. "Oh, don't be mad, you should be happy we're using you. Team Rocket will become famous." He laughed. "Just get this over with." I growled. "This is Devon." He said, as a boy walked up. He was lightly tanned and had light brown hair, and bright blue eyes. He had long black ears with a yellow ring on each, and a long black tail with a yellow ring. He was an umbreon morph. "Ashleigh, this is Devon, he is 18." The tall man said. "And Devon, this is Ashleigh, she is 16." He said. The boy nodded. The tall man motioned a grunt over, and whispered to him. The grunt nodded. "I'll show you to Devon's room, Miss Ashleigh." he said politely. I nodded warily.The grunt took us through a few hallways and led us to a room that was much better than my old one. It had thin carpet, and a soft looking bed, and a bathroom that looked well furnished. The grunt let us in and locked the door. Devon led me to the bed and I laid down. Then I sat up on my knees.

"So, I know you're Devon, and 18, but let us learn more about each other." I said. "Ok, I livein Salem, Virginia. I live with my parents; I went to Sunny Brooks High School. And that's about it, I don't havea girl friend or anything." He finished. "Well I was kicked out of my house just before I was captured, my father is abusive, my mother was killed by a drunk driver, I go to Bright Fire Christian School, and I have no relationship with anyone whatsoever except Tina my friend." The boy gawked at me. "Seriously?" he asked. "Yep." "Man, I've lived a very sheltered life compared to you." "Yeah, well don't feel sorry for me, I don't like that stuff." I shook my head. "Ok." He said and smiled. I laid back down on the bed, and soon I was lost to sleep.

* * *

It's a bit short, sorry. But I'm working on the next chapter, and it should be longer! But don't hold me to that, I might get writers block XD. So anyway, please review, no flames, thanks for reading, and continue following my story! Please!

UzumakiNasadi


End file.
